ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Preyas (Earth-101001)
Preyas (Japanese version Predator (プレデター, Puredetā?)) is a humanoid chameleon-like Bakugan, who is able to change his attribute. Initially, Preyas has the Aquos attribute but can change into Darkus or Subterra, then back to Aquos. He evolves into Preyas II, Angelo/Diablo Preyas. Information Description Preyas is a chameleon monster with strong loyalty to Marucho. His greatest strength is that Preyas can change his molecular structure allowing him to take on characteristics of all the six attributes. Even though he has a menacing appearance, he is shy and comical. Small in comparison to the other monsters, Preyas makes up for it in speed. Story Wade's Partner Bakugan is an Aquos Preyas. Wade obtained Preyas when he crashes the Ultimate Avengers' new mansion and he uses him to brawl the AC Dolls Alexandra and Cassandra. Once he shows he can change his Attribute he is able to help defeat them with ease. He later battles against Skyress alongside Tigrerra. However, despite their power, they easily lose to her. He is the one who spills to Marcus about Kamala and Wade going to Thomas's house, making everyone very angry at each other and Tigrerra angry at Preyas. He later goes with Wade and the other Avengers to search for the Blue Core and the Infinity Stones. After stepping on a switch in the lab the Avengers see a video diary left by Michael Verdant, which shows how Vestroia started collapsing, the Terrigen Mist and how the Bakugan came to Earth. After receiving an email from Klaus Von Hertzon, Wade battles him but is defeated as Preyas is sent to the Doom Dimension by Sirenoid which makes Wade very sad especially after Wade was so worried about Preyas being sent to the Doom Dimension before he went into battle. Somehow Klaus retrieved him from the Doom Dimension to battle Wade, Madame, and Drazner. Klaus overuses Preyas in this battle to upset Wade but through a combo they defeat him, changing him back to his normal self and using the Ability Card Pure Light to return him to Wade. After Dranzer, Gear, and Drago get sucked into the Doom Dimension he loses the battle on purpose like the others to go and save them. After finding them they encounter the Six Ancient Warriors and are put through a test to make them evolve. When Wade has to fight an illusionary version of himself, he gets angry almost costing him the battle because he hated his old self. But once Preyas was able to convince him that he shouldn't hate himself he is able to evolve into Angelo/Diablo Preyas during Wade's battle with Frosch. After returning from the Doom Dimension he battles Drago so he can evolve. Although he and Angelo/Diablo are able to put up a good fight they still lose the battle. Preyas has a very unique and strange personality. He is afraid of battle often trying to run in the middle of a fight (like in the battle against Saurus in episode 21). He is also always pulling jokes, many of which are disrespectful and make people angry. For instance, one time in the series he changed to the wrong attribute(Darkus instead of Haos), which made Wade upset. These jokes are mostly about what is around him and differ between the Japanese and American version due to cultural differences. ; Abilities ;* Blue Stealth ;* Water Refrain ;* Blue Squall '(''Blue Whirlwind) ;* '''Dive Mirage ;* Side Formation ;* Slumping Rocket ;* Whirl Kick ;* Aquos Bubble ;* Aqua Guardian ;* Wave Shield ;* Aquos Quadruple Chain Attack - Blue Lagoon Force Gate Special Trivia * Even though he can supposedly change into any Attribute, he was only shown changing into Dark and Earth. He was also seen in Light, but only during an explanation of a battle plan by Wade.